grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Trina Riffin
Trina Riffin is the main antagonist in the show. She is the 16 year old older sister of Corey and is always trying to destroy Grojband because she hates it with a burning passion. She has severe anger issues which helps Grojband write a good song in the end of every episode of Grojband. They enrage her big time and she writes about it in her diary. They get it from her and put her words into lyrics. She is voiced by Alyson Court. Biography As seen in the episode Indie Road Rager, Trina has hated Corey ever since they were little kids and they have been sibling rivals ever since. Trina was also shown to be afraid of puppets due to an accident that happened to her when she was a little kid which was shown in the episode No Strings Attached. Trina has no friends except for her best friend Mina who she acts very abusive toward. Trina treats Mina like a slave which is mostly out of her anger issues. Trina also has a secret crush on a boy named Nick Mallory. She is always trying to make out with him and use their first kisses together but is always failing. Trina's got no clue that Corey's stealing her diary and thinks his annoying little band is nothing more than a waste of good garage space. A garage she could be using as her own private bedroom. Appearance Trina is a tall teenage girl who has bright, long, pink hair and a purple head band and thick black eyebrows. She wears braces (sometimes the music hurts them), a white shirt, a purple skirt with pink leggings under it, white knee socks and black shoes. She also wears eyeliner. Personality Trina Riffin is a very emotional 16 year old girl who mostly has trouble with her anger. Trina is a very sensitive and trigger-happy girl who is always seen yelling and getting mad over little things. She seems to insult, hurt, abuse, and just be mean to everything and everyone around her to take out her anger. She mostly does this to her friend Mina, who she treats like a slave. She forces Mina to do whatever she wants and always treats her like dirt instead of thanking her. Although it may seem as though Trina is mad all the time because there are bad things happening to her, sometimes Trina seems to get mad and be mean even when nothing has happened to her. Trina hates her brother Corey and his band with a burning passion. She is always seen trying to destroy his band and ruin everything for them. Relationships *'Corey Riffin' - Corey is Trina's younger brother. Trina hates Corey, his band, his music, and everything about them. They have a very bad sibling relationship. Trina is generally extremely rude to Corey and constantly goes out of her way to ruin something good for him. Corey knows that Trina has anger issues and occasionally annoys her because he enjoys making her mad. Also, Corey is always in need of lyrics for a song so he is always tempering with Trina's emotions to make her freak out and go into Diary Mode so they can steal her diary and turn her diary entries into lyrics for their next song. If it wasn't for Trina's rage issues and angst filled diary entries, the band's lyrics wouldn't be any good. Trina is oblivious to how they use her for lyrics and it is unknown if she even remembers her diary modes when they happen. None the less, Corey and Trina have a sibling rivalry of which Corey is on top of. *'Kin Kujira' - Trina Hates Kin and all of his stupid Geekiness. She hates how he's a nerd and how he is a member of her most hated band in the world "Grojband." *'Kon Kujira' - Trina Hates Kon because he's fat, eats way too much food, farts a lot, and is a member of Grojband, yet he is in love with her and thinks she's hot. Trina is disgusted by Kon and treats him like a thing. She always referrs to Kon as an "it" as seen in the episodes Smash Up Terby and Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow. However, in the episode Math of Kon, Trina screamed Kon's name before she went into Diary Mode. *'Laney Penn' - Trina Hates Laney because she is a member of Grojband. She think's Laney's a boy. *'Mina Beff' - Mina is a friend of Trina. Mina tries her best to stay on her good side. But in actuality, she gets on Trina's nerves. She is always being abused or neglected by Trina and gets treated like a slave by her. *'Nick Mallory' - Trina has a crush on Nick Mallory. When he's around her, she get's dreamed-out and lovestruck. Trina always goes out of her way to impress Nick mallory and get him to like her. He seems to be the only person who she is nice to. *'The Newmans' - Trina loves The Newmans because they are Corey's rival band and they have very similar opinions toward Corey and his band. Episodes Focusing on Trina *Math of Kon *Queen Bee *Ahead Of Our Own Tone *Dreamreaver Part 1 *Dreamreaver Part 2 *Inn Er Face *The Bandidate Trivia *It's a running gag in the show for Trina to get extremely angry over something which is mostly caused by Grojband which makes her jump into the air on a geyser of flames and she will angrily write in her diary while heavy metal music plays. This is called Diary Mode and it is how Grojband gets lyrics for their songs. *It can be presumed that Trina has magic demon powers because of how she can levitate her diary and pen and can create fire and destruction by writing in it. The way she is constantly seen going into diary mode and causing horrible destruction all around her just by getting mad and writing in her diary may imply that she has demonic powers. *Corey and Trina are biologically related. They were both adopted and are being raised by a single father. It is unknown who their biological parents are. *In the episode "Kon-Fusion" it was revealed that Trina was allergic to bread. *In the episode "Pop Goes the Bubble", it was also revealed that Trina was allergic to soda. *Trina Riffin seems to be obsessed with the color pink and has a variety of pink things that she usually gives names to that contain the work "pink." For example: She named her pink car "Pinktastic" and she named her pink sweater "Pinkredible." Gallery 047.jpg 044.jpg Trina 3.png Trina 2.png BACK TO WORK!.jpg Trina and Mr. Moose Face.png Trina and the Trophy.png Trina in Rock the House.jpg Trina yelling at Mellow.png Lovely Trina.png Evil Trina and HAPPY Corey.jpg Trina tearing a Heart Open.png Trina stuffing Mina.png Loved up Trina.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:8th Grade Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Bad Category:Riffin